Nataku's Child
by Suzan aka Sammie
Summary: What does Wufie have to reveal to the other Gundam boys?
1. Nataku's child

Hi it's me Suzan aka Sammie! This is my second fanfic that I have ever written and I am so sorry about the first. I have been having to deal with some problems. I still might not be able to update this fic regularly, but I will try my best to update. I am considering to put my first fic Orphan from the Past on hold, since it has been so long, however if I get enough requests I will try my best to update that one as well. This new fic will have Usagi as the main character rather than Makoto, and while not as original as I would like, I will try my best to make it different. Please update when you are done, I love to read all of your responses and appreciate the effort including constructive criticism, after all it will only help the story. Than you and enjoy.  
  
Note: The time frame for this will take place after both series (after Endless Waltz for Gundam Wing and Sailor Stars for Sailor Moon) A change has occurred though: In the end of Endless Waltz the Pilots decide to self- destruct the gundams after the Marameha ( Please tell me how to spell her name if you know) incident and shows them blowing them up in a field (I think) well in this fic that didn't happen, rather they realized what the consequences of blowing up the gundams could be if another war came around so to maintain peace they were instead locked away. Other than that, everything else in Endless Waltz happened including them almost sending them into the sun.  
  
If you are confused, just ask and I will try to explain it better, please keep in mind that I haven't seen Endless Waltz for about a year and I have never seen Sailor Stars, but read the summaries for it. Plus, for there have been some changes in Wufei's past, such as his age, however it will be self-explanatory as the story unfolds. And as for the ages, the pilots were fourteen at the start of operation meteor and I will do my best to keep that as is, despite the story line.  
  
Speech/Dialogue: "..........." Thoughts: '........'  
  
Prologue  
  
Wufei paced through the room restlessly, trying to decipher what to do. It had been a month since the whole Marameha incident and things were still restless though not as hectic as before. Everyone was trying to get used to the new state of peace, and the new laws that came with it. He had finally succeded in bring about peace, and hopefully it would last, at least, longer than the last short span of peace they had.  
  
Now though he had a new obligation. No not a new one, rather it was brought to the front. He would now focus on the person who needed his protection the most, his daughter. Now that the war was over he would have to contact the woman who had been taking care of her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Chang Wufei stared down at the girl, no young woman, lying there in the bed. The nurse had just given him the news that he was now the father of a young healthy daughter. He had been hoping for a boy to be his heir, but he could not help the pride that flooded him as he stared down at his wife with his child nestled in her arms.  
  
They had had an arranged marriage to unite their clans, and although they were still young he had taken her on his marriage night, as custom demanded. He was only fourteen, but she was older than him by three years. Something that had irritated her, especially when he had defeated her in a spar. She had accused him of only being a weak scholar and a little boy, however he had proved her wrong and gained her respect when he defeated her, the best of her clan.  
  
As he reached down to stoke the child's cheek he thought of what the future would hold. He knew that the peace was starting to shatter and couldn't help but worry for his clan. He had been trained since he could walk in his family's martial arts style, and was an accomplished scholar who loved to study, he was by no means stupid, and knew that the future was not good. At times he thought about how could his family decide to this now, when there was war at stake, he understood though that this would further their ties between the two families and strengthen his clam. Still he thought if bring a child into this world at this time was truly the right choice and if he was truly ready.  
  
As he continued to stroke the child's cheek though, he was suddenly greeted with large blue eyes, the same inescapable breathtaking blue eyes of her mother's. He was filled with sudden warmth and a new resolve. This was his child and even if he were still young he would do his best to protect her. Looking up he met the blue eyes of the woman he had been married to for nine months now.  
  
"What shall we name her?" she inquired. As husband it was his decision. A slight frown appeared on his face while in thought before a smile tugged at his lips. "Serenity", he whispered thinking about the feeling he felt while gazing at his child. Then louder he repeated the name, announcing " Serenity. Chang Mei Serenity." 'Or in English', he thought 'Serenity Mei Chang'  
  
Her smile widened. "Chang Serenity." She repeated. "Yes. It suits her, it is a fitting name. And I am honored." He nodded back. He had chosen the middle name to be Mei, after her Meirian. (Please forgive me if I spelt her name wrong and correct me.) "What do you think little one?" She asked the child I her arms. Her response was a giggle as she tickled the child's chin. "That settles it than." She announced gazing at Wufei. "And we shall teach her to be strong."  
  
"Yes", he replied "She will be strong." Afterall, it was what he hoped for.  
  
End Flashback  
  
He was rooted in his spot inbetween steps as he rememebered the day of his child's birth. It was one of the proudest moments of his life. Then pain entered his heart as he thought about the event that took place after and shattered his world.  
  
Another Flashback (Sorry the next chapter won't have so many.)  
  
Wufie was at a loss as he stared down at the young woman in his arms. She was dying. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that she was going to die. Shit! They had only been married for 10 months, not even a year and she was dying! She had given her life to protect his and the life of their daughter. To protect the Gundam that would ensure their future and to protect their clan, their colony.  
  
He had been meditating while practicing his katas. It had been a month since the birth of his daughter Serenity and he couldn't be happier. However, the peace was further unstable now as evidenced by the attempts made by OZ on the colonies. Operation Meteor would was supposed to start soon and more and more he came to the decision that he would not take place in it. He couldn't destroy the little peace that was left and destroy so many inocent lives by dropping a colony on Earth. However he would protect his clan and would come to the decision when the time came.  
  
As if the gods were reading his thoughts the alarm of an attack had rang out, blaring over the speakers, and now he couldn't help the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed his being. "Wu...Wu...Wufei" His wife stuttered as she tried to speak. "I-I am sor-ry, I was weak." She tried to speak. "No you're strong. You're the strongest person I know" He said forcefully yet gently. "I was wrong, you are not weak you are Nataku. You hear me you are Nataku." He repeated.  
  
"I am dying..." she continued, "Protect the colonies Wufei...Protect our daughter...Tell her I love her..." And her eyes closed. She lay still in his arms as cried. He had defeated the remaining mobile suits and was left with a feeling of despair. He had not loved her at first, it being an arranged marriage at first, but with the birth of his child and the short amount of time that had passed he had grown to deeply care for her and knew that he had loved her. 'Yes', he realized 'I may not have loved her at first, but she earned my respect and I started to love her.' He had not realized how much he had cared for her until than. Women he realized did not belong in war, Nataku was the strongest and she had died, no women were to weak to be in war.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Wufei held his chest as he thought about the pain in his heart. He had burried her on the hilltop overlooking the medow of flowers with his daughter in his arms. Then he had left declaring his Gundam Altron to now be Nataku. His wife had died protecting it and the life of his daughter and clan rested on it, so he knew that her soul would be apart of it. He had left his daughter in the hands of his Master O, after telling him that he would not fulfill Operation Meteor, and instead would avenge his wife and the colonies and defeat OZ, he would fight for peace. He would not make innocents to go through any more pain than possible, he would not let more children lose their mothers like Serenity had.  
  
He had made Master O promise to take care of Serenity and to send her somewhere safe if there was danger. Master O had fulfilled his promise and Serenity had been already sent away to a friend of Master O, Master P, before the colony had been destroyed by OZ. He had been devastated by the loss of his entire clan, but at least his daughter had survived. She was safe on earth in the hands of Doctor P, who was a woman who would take care of his daughter until he could.  
  
Now that moment had come. The war was over and he had a responsibility to his daughter. It would be an injustice to her if he did not take her now. Besides he had been pushing back his feeling of longing to see his daughter, and now that peace had been achieved the feelings rushed back full force.  
  
Resolving himself Wufei marched off to tell the others. He was apprehensive of their decision, but knew that if they refused to have his child there, he would move out of the Winner Mansion and get an apartment close to the Preventer's Headquarters, and get a job there. Filled with a sense of purpose he entered the room where he had asked the other pilots to meet him.  
  
TBC...  
  
I know it's a cliffhanger, but I couldn't really help it, it seemed like really good place to leave off. Besides I have to get off the computer now anyway, sorry. Please tell me what you think, I am really looking forward to your responses to this. This fic is different from the last one I did. I am sorry if it was confusing, I am trying a new approach.  
  
Notes: Did I get the Wufei's scientist's name right? Master O? It has been so long since I have watch Gundam Wing. If someone could tell me all the G-Boys's scientist name's (Besides J) It would be a real big help. I am sorry if that was the wrong one. Another thing would be if someone can tell me how much time passed between Operation Meteor and the end of Endless Waltz so I can think how old to make Usagi. The next chapter will have her in it (I think) and it would make things easier.  
  
Thank you to all of you who read this fic and please have patience with me. I look forward to your responses and again I appreciate it, including criticism. If find a big mistake or what you feel to be a mistake don't hesitate to point it out, and I will try to make it better unless it is necessary to remain the same. If you have any questions, I will answer to the best of my ability without ruining the plot. Thank you again. I will update as soon as possible I am sorry if that was too short. Oh and I have a new email account: SueTenshiyahoo.com if any of you feel the need to email me. Add an uderscore between Sue and Tenshi and an at sign between Tenshi and Yahoo. 


	2. Sorry

Hi it's Suzan aka Sammie again. I am so sorry that this update is taking so long, but I lost the disk with the next few chapters on it. I have been looking everywhere for it, but I can't seem to find it. I think that one of the kids at school (I don't have summer break) might have accidentally taken it, thinking that it was blank, and I didn't have my name on it.  
  
And to top it off, I haven't had the time to write recently because my aunt is in the hospital, and since someone has to constantly be with her, my parents have been taking turns with other family members going to the hospital everyday. When that happens, I have to watch my little brother. And our house is close by the hospital so a lot of my family members have been coming over to visit and stay here and it would be rude to be on the computer while they are over, and I have to help clean the house everyday so that it's not messy when they are over.  
  
Again I am sorry, If I find the disk I will update sooner, but I think I am just going to have to re-write it. It will take me some more time, since I am busy all this week, I will try to write more next week and post the next chapter in a couple of weeks.  
  
Thank you for your time and understanding. 


End file.
